


Nightswimming

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2.5K follower reward, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: Nayeon is first. She's the best. She's always the best. Until she's fourth.2yeon swimming AU; in which Nayeon is the star of the college swim team and Jeongyeon is her roommate.





	Nightswimming

A whistle sounds. Several focused splashes reverberate and the crowds cheer. Jeongyeon looks up from her book. Squints at the board on the opposite wall and looks back down at the book. Then she puts the lid on her marker and a little torn piece of paper with a phone number between the pages. One heat left, then it’s Nayeon.

The stadium isn’t crowded, but somehow still loud. Jeongyeon puts the book next to her and looks down at the floor next to the pool. Tries to spot the blue bathing suit and matching swim cap. Jeongyeon bites her lip. Nayeon is already looking up at her. Jeongyeon nods and leans back in her seat. Nayeon takes a deep breath and turns her back to Nayeon. Swings her arms in circular motions and stretches her back. A clock marks the time and Jeongyeon watches as Nayeon looks at it. She’s trying to judge how fast to do the 100 meters in order to make it to the finale.

She’s been a swimmer all her life. At least that’s what she told Jeongyeon the first week they shared as roommates. But this year she may have a chance at going to nationals. It just means she has to do well in the first three races of the season, and then she’ll qualify. Jeongyeon really hopes it for her. Just wants her to smile like she does when Jeongyeon takes her out for barbeque after a win.

 

The thing is though, that Nayeon doesn’t win this race. Not even close. She qualifies for finals just fine, but fourth place is far from good enough for Im Nayeon. First place, and in the worst case scenario second. But fourth?

“Fourth?!” Nayeon complains, running a hand through her long brown hair before leaning forwards to catch the damp hair, tying it in a bun on the top of her head. “Fourth, Yoo Jeongyeon. How am I fourth?”

“If I knew, I’d be poolside, not in the top corner.” Jeongyeon says, digging her hands into the pocket of her sweatpants as Nayeon resurfaces, looking at Jeongyeon with her cheeks puffed and lips pursed.

“You’ve been to enough of my meets to at least know a little bit.” Nayeon tuts.

“I never watch unless it’s your heat. I just always read. Honestly, sports isn’t really my thing.” Jeongyeon leads Nayeon down the hall of their dorm. Not that Nayeon doesn’t know the way, but more because she gets caught in her head at times like these, and forgets where she’s going.

“Then why are you there?” Nayeon asks, almost exasperatedly. Jeongyeon knows she doesn’t mean it to sound like it. She just doesn’t have a box to put her disappointment in, so it orbits around her head instead, occasionally lashing out.

“You asked me to.” Jeongyeon merely shrugs.

It’s not a lie as such. Nayeon really did ask her to come to the first swim meet right after they had become roommates. But it had more been a case of nerves than anything else. Jeongyeon had really just used it as an excuse ever since. Because even if the pages of her book get slightly worn from the heat and the chlorine in the air, and even if it’s loud and messy, she likes sitting on the top seat in the far corner, listening to the noise and smelling the chlorine. Likes finding Nayeon’s eyes in the crowd and assuring her that it’s okay.

Don’t tell anyone though. It’s not an information she really wants to admit to anyone. Including herself. Having a huge crush on your loud, messy, airhead of a roommate is really not something she’s particularly eager to have out in the open. Just doesn’t change facts though.

“So am I taking you out or what?” Jeongyeon asks as they reach their room.

“I didn’t win.” Nayeon simply says. It’s not something she’s up for discussing, that much Jeongyeon can tell.

“I’ll get us something from my dad’s place then.” Jeongyeon says.

 

And she does.

 

Jeongyeon gets them cold noodles and kimchi and yoghurt, though they don’t eat until late, as she can only get free food from from her dad’s kitchen after hours. But the look on Nayeon’s face when Jeongyeon finally returns with a bag full of more than just decent food, is worth all the questions from her dad. _Is Nayeon coming around for dinner soon? How was her meet? Is she okay?_

Jeongyeon likes to pretend he isn’t obviously aware of the situation. That he isn’t hoping to call Nayeon his daughter someday. But it’s just not gonna happen.

 

“Ugh, I forgot how well your dad cooks.” Nayeon groans happily, as she chews on the cold noodles.

“I’ll be sure to tell him that.” Jeongyeon chuckles, taking a gulp of water before holding her own bowl of cold noodles to her face, digging in.

“If I marry you,” Nayeon swallows her food, “can we move in with your dad and have him cook for me every day?”

Jeongyeon clenches the chopsticks and shakes her head. “Nope.”

“Damn, then what’s the point?” Nayeon takes a good mouthful of kimchi from the plastic tray on the table between them and groans happily at the taste.

“None, I guess.” Jeongyeon snorts. It hurts but she ignores it.

“No wife, no free food, and _fourth_. And my brain won’t shut up about it at all.” Nayeon rolls back her head and shakes it, as if there’s an annoying fly buzzing around it.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, my brain keeps telling me this is the start of my demise. That from here, it’s just going downhill.” Nayeon looks back at Jeongyeon. “I didn’t tell you this, because I was embarrassed at my own effort, but in the past three trainings I haven’t done very well. Like I’ve been mediocre. But I was supposed to turn it around with this meet, and I haven’t, and I just know coach Lee is gonna be on my ass tomorrow for doing bad. But I just want to prove to myself that I can do it, or she’s just going to tear me down even further.”

Jeongyeon puts down the chopsticks and purses her lips. A thought enters her head.

“Why didn’t you go train after the meet?” Jeongyeon asks. Doesn’t comment on the blatant soulbaring, but she doesn’t. She’s used to the honesty. It’s a habit by now - for Nayeon to bare her soul like this. To Jeongyeon only. And it’s one of the things that make it so damn impossible not to be in love with her. Because the soul Nayeon shows is immensely complex and full of fear and doubt and love, and it makes Jeongyeon breathe for her.

“Because I knew she would just yell at me and it was the last thing I needed. But I played myself because I’m just putting it off.” Nayeon sighs and leans back, leaning on the side of Jeongyeon’s bed.

“Then go now?”

“I have noone to time me, and besides, we’re not supposed to be there this late.” Nayeon shrugs.

“Who cares. It’s not against the rules right?”

“Actually is. But even then-”

“Oh come on. I’ll time you. No-one ever checks the gyms after hours anyways.” Jeongyeon isn’t entirely aware of what she’s offering, but does so anyway.

Nayeon narrows her eyes at the younger girl. “Why would you spend your night timing me, risking your own ass when you’re going for high honors?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m in love with you.” Jeongyeon says dryly.

Nayeon snorts. “You better be, I’m awesome. And besides you’re my backup.”

“Let’s hope you’re turn ugly and stay single until thirty then.” Jeongyeon says, putting a lid on the kimchi and swallowing the last of her cold noodles before getting to her feet.

Nayeon looks up at her, confusion evident in her eyes.

“Where are you going?”

“To the pool, I’m timing you.” Jeongyeon says with a shrug.

Nayeon narrows her eyes. “I… why?”

“I’m sick of hearing you complain.” Jeongyeon huffs, reaching down to pull Nayeon to her feet. “Grab the food, we’ll store it in the kitchen meanwhile and munch when we get back.”

“Trying to seduce me with that talk, Yoo?” Nayeon asks, bending down to put the food back in the bag.

“Always.” Jeongyeon shrugs. Nayeon chuckles and nudges her as she walks past.

Jeongyeon grabs her wallet and phone, and watches as Nayeon grabs her black duffel bag and puts on her shoes wrong.

“You’re gonna ruin them, wearing them like that.”

“Shut up, I’ll buy new ones.”

“With what money.”

“All the money I’ll earn I wear a olympic gold medal around my neck.” Nayeon raises an eyebrow at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon just shakes her head and puts on her sneakers right before walking out after Nayeon.

 

They store the food in the common room fridge before heading out of the dorm, across the dark and empty campus.

“You don’t have to do this you know.” Nayeon says as they reach the swim team’s building. She hesitates with her fingers only an inch from the keypad.

“I know.” Jeongyeon shrugs. “Not like I have anything better to do, and besides, you’ll be shuffling all night if you’re scared.”

“True.” Nayeon bites her lip. There’s times where Jeongyeon suspects that Nayeon might not be entirely aware just how much of herself she exposes to Jeongyeon. This is one of those times. But the next moment, Nayeon presses the code and the lock clicks.

“Don’t turn on the lights okay?” Nayeon says, kicking off the worn canvas shoes and heading towards the changing rooms. “I’ll meet you in there.”

Jeongyeon nods and places Nayeon’s shoes right. Then puts her own besides them and digs her hands into her pockets. Walks slowly through the hall towards the pool. Maybe if she stopped saying shit like she did, Nayeon might actually take her seriously. Because god knows how many times she’s used her feelings as a sarcastic note. She knows Nayeon has no clue.

 

She’s blind when comfortable.

Most people are.

 

Sometimes (just sometimes) Jeongyeon wishes Nayeon hadn’t been a swimmer. That she had done anything that did not involve her walking around in a swimsuit. It was really unfair. Not that Jeongyeon looked at her like that but- okay maybe a little. But that’s just not a way to look at your roommate, it really isn’t. It’s just hard not to, when she walks out with a big zip up hoodie over the swimsuit, her bare feet tapping against the tiles and her legs very hard not to look at, even in the semi-darkness.

“Gay.” Nayeon snorts, coming to a halt in front of Jeongyeon, her goggles on her forehead and the blue swim cap hiding her hair. Her hands are buried in the pockets of the hoodie.

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes and puts Nayeon’s goggles on. Tries not to feel the shame at being caught staring at her best friend like she was a teenager in love. But she is...

“So, do you have a timer?” Jeongyeon holds out a hand.

“On the table.” Nayeon nods at the hoodie. She looks a little comical with the goggles on, but Jeongyeon resists the urge to call her a dung beetle. Merely walks over to the table. There’s a sound of a zipper just as Jeongyeon reaches for one of the timers, and she allows herself a deep breath before turning back to her roommate. The zip up hoodie is lying on a white plastic chair, and Nayeon stands lean and strong on the starting block, shaking her wrists and rolling her ankles.

“You ready?” Jeongyeon asks.

Nayeon kicks her legs and shudders. Jeongyeon can’t read whether it’s nerves or the chill air. Then she nods.

“I’ll give you the go.” Jeongyeon walks around to the side of the pool, holding the timer. It’s not the first time she has handled one of these.

“Thank you,” Nayeon says, then turns her head to look at Jeongyeon, “for doing this.”

Jeongyeon just hums and raises the timer. Nayeon nods and bends down, pushing her foot against the back of the block, hands around the front. Stretches her legs.

“Go!” Jeongyeon presses the timer and Nayeon shoots into the air and into the water with a streamlined curve.

 

The sound of water moved by strokes is louder than Jeongyeon has ever heard it, as if a single voice in a choir suddenly sings solo. And god, what a song. How the seas parted for the older girl, her body working through the water as if she had been made only for this purpose.

 

“.33 second descend.” Jeongyeon says when Nayeon resurfaces after a hundred meters of crawl.

“Okay, let me do a few laps, my muscles are sore. Then I’ll try again.” Nayeon runs a hand over her face and sniffles.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Jeongyeon asks. “You descended.”

“Yeah but .33 from today’s time isn’t enough. I need to descend by 2 seconds.”

“Wow, were you really that bad?” Jeongyeon asks. Knows for a fact that 2 seconds is more than needed. 1.2 at the most, if she’s right. And she is.

“ _Fourth_ Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon huffs, lifting her goggles before setting them right again. Then she grabs the bar of the starting block. “I can do this…”

“Of course you can.” Jeongyeon settles on the starting block as Nayeon kicks herself into the water, warming up properly. It’s cold but she merely tugs the sleeves of her hoodie down over her hands and watches her roommate swim in the darkness.

 

Nayeon takes warm-up four laps before trying the race again.

 

.51 descend this time.

.46 the next.

 

But then - and Jeongyeon swears she wasn’t fast on the button - the timer reads a descend of 1.54 seconds.

“You’re kidding right?” Nayeon asks, lifting her goggles into her forehead.

“Nope.” Jeongyeon grins, crouching by the water’s edge to show Nayeon the timer in the darkness.

“Oh hell.” Nayeon breathes, her chest heaving and a shaky smile on her lips. “That’s… it’s a personal best.”

“That’s not fourth place then?” Jeongyeon asks, out to get more of a reaction from Nayeon. She might be a pain when she gets cocky, but it also works wonders for the smile on her face.

“No that’s… fuck.” Nayeon’s face falls and she scrunches her nose.

“What?” Jeongyeon asks with a frown.

“Coach Lee won’t even see this.” Nayeon whines. “I can’t even fucking stuff it in her face tomorrow. I just broke my own personal best, and broke the team record by .09 seconds and I can’t even tell her.”

“What, I’m not good enough?”

It’s instinct that makes Jeongyeon ask. Just to get Nayeon out of her head and away from the reality that she’s absolutely correct. But Nayeon doesn’t react at all like Jeongyeon expects. Instead of taking up the cue to snark, she reaches up and pulls Jeongyeon down by the front of her hood. If it hadn’t been for a quick reflex making her cling to the starting block with one hand, Jeongyeon would’ve probably ended up in the water. But instead she’s suspended between her own hold on the starting block and Nayeon pulling her down with the majority of her weight, her face only a few inches from Jeongyeon’s.

“You’re always good enough, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon stares. The expression on Nayeon’s face is so fierce, and so scarily real at this distance. It’s too intense. But Jeongyeon can’t look away. She can’t help but search Nayeon’s eyes. She hasn’t been this close to the girl’s face in months. Not since the night Nayeon slept in Jeongyeon’s bed after crying for an hour. That night had really done nothing to help Jeongyeon get over her feelings.

“What’s with the drama, Im Nayeon?” Jeongyeon breathes when she can’t take the closeness anymore.

“Just need to make sure you know it.” Nayeon insists, fire in her eyes as she pulls herself close enough that their noses touch.

Jeongyeon swallows. They’re way too close. “If you pull me in the water, I’m going to ask for a new roommate.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes. It’s an empty threat and they both know it. Then she finds Jeongyeon’s eyes again. And there’s a moment. Jeongyeon swears by it. There’s a moment where Jeongyeon can see something changing in Nayeon’s eyes. Where she reveals yet another layer of her own personality to Jeongyeon, even though Jeongyeon honestly was sure she had seen it all.

 

She just can’t believe it. It doesn’t add up.

 

Nayeon is gone before Jeongyeon can do the math. And as soon as she’s gone, so is the numbers Jeongyeon is supposed to add to a conclusion that somehow makes sense. So instead she stares with white noise buzzing in her ears, as her best friend, her roommate, her Nayeon, does lap after lap for upwards of twenty minutes.

It’s all she can do. Because Nayeon doesn’t stop. She just turns underwater and takes another lap. And another. Until finally, _finally_ she comes to a halt, a hand on the end of the pool and her legs slowly sinking until she stands on the edge. But she doesn’t look up. Has a hand on the bar of the starting block but her eyes on her feet underwater.

“I need you to promise you’ll still come to my swim meets.” Nayeon says quietly.

“What?” Jeongyeon feels lost. You really think you know a girl until she says something like this. Is something wrong with her?

“I need you to keep coming to my swim meets.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jeongyeon shifts, crawling down from the starting block to crouch by the side of the pool once more. Something is definitely wrong. Right? That voice it’s… it’s so frail.

“Because I’m about to kiss you and I need you to still be my friend after I do.”

Jeongyeon forgets how to breathe. What the hell? What does she mean- about to-. Jeongyeon doesn’t get to finish the thought. Her mind goes blank. Because Nayeon has her hand around the front of Jeongyeon’s hoodie again, tugging at it. Not pulling. Begging. And Jeongyeon can do nothing but give in and lean down. Even if Nayeon still isn’t looking at her. Because the shivering sigh she lets out when Jeongyeon’s forehead softly meets Nayeon’s hairline makes the room spin. It’s all Jeongyeon can do just to hold on to the starting block.

“Can I?” Nayeon’s voice is impossibly fragile as she finally looks up, the cool tip of her nose bumping softly against Jeongyeon’s.

“We won’t be friends anymore if you do.” Jeongyeon warns, finally finding the truth in Nayeon’s eyes.. “I can’t go back to that.”

Nayeon shudders. “And I can’t stop myself. So unless you stop me-”

“No.” Jeongyeon breathes.

Nayeon exhales. Inhales. Exhales.

“You need a minute?” Jeongyeon asks.

“I need you.” Nayeon whispers. “I needed you to tell me why. Every single time I’ve asked, for the past month.”

Jeongyeon closes her eyes. “I’ll still come to your swim meets.”

Nayeon chuckles under her breath. Tugs at Jeongyeon’s shirt.

“You’re under no circumstance allowed to pull me into the water. Deal?” Jeongyeon asks. Not sure why she asks. Maybe just to drag time. But... they’ve been dragging it for - how long? A month? A year? Since the day they met? Jeongyeon has no clue. She just knows that the comment makes Nayeon grumble and lean up, catching Jeongyeon’s lip between her own.

It’s not magical. Not because they don’t feel it (trust me, Jeongyeon feels it in every cell of her body) But because Nayeon loses her footing and ends up pushing Jeongyeon back, breaking the kiss. Then Nayeon hisses and tugs harder at Jeongyeon’s hoodie but it’s no good, and Jeongyeon has to fix her footing once more.

“Charming.” Jeongyeon chuckles when Nayeon makes an attempt at halfway crawling onto the poolside. Attempt being the cue.

“Okay that’s it.” Nayeon hisses, officially, forcefully pulling Jeongyeon until her foot slips and the she ends up in the water with blood rushing in her ears, fully clothed and flailing in an attempt to keep above water with the big hoodie floating around her chest, soaked to the bone.

“You-”

“I never promised.” Nayeon says dryly, skillfully pushing the younger girl against the end of the basin. With one hand on the bar of the starting block she grabs Jeongyeon’s wrist and places it on the bar, on the opposite side of her own. She’s close. And Jeongyeon isn’t sure how she got here or how in the world her ribs haven’t broken from the way her heart is hammering. All she knows is that Nayeon is pushing down the hoodie and pressing herself against Jeongyeon effectively trapping her.

“You promise?”

Jeongyeon swallows. She really wants to make some snarky comment. It’s just really hard when her best friend is pressed against her and the easiest thing in the world is to put a hand on her waist.

“I owe you absolutely nothing after this stunt.” Jeongyeon says, though she’s not sure there’s any confidence or snark in her voice. Maybe just a shiver from the water cooling her body fast and efficiently.

Nayeon smiles. In the way that makes it hard to focus and hard not to tighten the hold on Nayeon’s waist. And Nayeon seems to take this as confirmation. A single brush of the cool tip of Nayeon’s nose against Jeongyeon’s lip is all the warning she gets before Nayeon presses her lips to Jeongyeon’s.

Before they change forever.

 

Jeongyeon shows up to Nayeon’s next swim even if she’s still slightly sniffly from the cold.


End file.
